


Isn't This World a Crazy Place

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Georgi's Terrible Luck With Women, Infertility, Infidelity (not Georgi/Mila), Mila's Terrible Taste in Hockey Players, Mostly Canon Compliant Future Fic, Referenced Unplanned Pregnancy, Soulmate Sort-Of-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Mila hates being woken up at three AM by the knock on the door.  It's not the lack of sleep - she'll get over that.  It's that it means Georgi's got a broken heart and can't deal with it alone.  She dreams of the day he'll come over at three AM for a completely different reason, but that's never going to happen.Is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



Mila stretched, trying not to yawn too hard as she headed for the front door. She didn’t bother digging up pants – only one person ever came to her apartment at three in the morning. She did grab a couple bottles of beer. They’d need them.

It was no shock when she opened the door to find Georgi standing there. No alcohol, that was good, but he’d been crying. That wasn’t. “Hey. Come on in, take this, and come sit down.”

Georgi took the beer, following Mila to the couch. “Thank you. I am so sorry to do this to you. Again. God, how many times does this make?”

“I don’t know, I don’t keep count,” Mila lied. This was, depending on how you counted, either the fifth time, or the twenty-third. After a breakup, Georgi usually had several nights where he woke up and came to her. Usually, it was bad dreams related to the breakup, but a couple times it had been a dream that was so good that it broke Georgi’s heart all over again when he realized that’s all it was. She couldn’t be sure he came every time, but it was still too often. It wasn’t that she minded being woken up to be the comfort Georgi needed. She just hated that he got his heart broken so many times.

She waited while Georgi sat on the couch and got his beer settled on the end table, and then sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. The two sat there in silence, Georgi just staring off into space. He wasn’t even drinking his beer. Tonight was gonna be a bad one.

She hadn’t even known about the breakup until Georgi showed up. Just that morning, he’d been talking about how much he loved Karina, and how he thought something big was going to happen that night. It was their anniversary. The previous two girls combined had been less than a year, so Mila thought it was a good sign that they’d made it this far.

And really, Mila was starting to get furious at Karina. Who broke up with someone on their anniversary? Clearly, Mila had misjudged her. She’d thought Karina was a good woman, someone Georgi could be happy with forever. This would teach Mila to ever let down her guard again – all time did was make it that much worse when things crashed and burned.

Georgi would talk when he was ready, Mila had learned. Trying to get him to talk before then was pointless at best. One time, it had even caused him to go back home. He still came back the next night, and that time, it didn’t take long before he was ready to talk – beginning with an apology for storming out like that.

At least Georgi was usually fair about telling Mila what had happened in the breakup. If anything, he would try to take too much of the blame himself. He was too much, he pushed too hard on something, he wasn’t enough, whatever excuses he could think of. Only one time had Mila ever heard Georgi directing venom toward his ex, and that was after Anya sabotaged his skating in China.

“She’s been cheating on me.” Georgi’s voice was rough, and he reached for the beer to take a long sip before continuing. “At least two months, probably longer. She wouldn’t tell me. She wouldn’t tell me why, either. She wasn’t planning to tell me she was cheating, either, but it was a little hard to deny.”

“Do they ever plan to tell their partner they’re cheating?” Mila asked before she could stop himself, and immediately regretted it. “Sorry, that was mean.”

“No, it was accurate – and kind of funny.” Georgi reached up and started stroking Mila’s hair. “We were at the carnival. I was holding her purse while she played one of the games, and she asked me to get a tampon out for a girl who was trying to find one. I found the tampon – and the pregnancy test that was right next to it. She’d forgotten it was in there.”

Mila wrinkled her nose. “Please do not tell me what I think you’re about to tell me.”

“Sorry. It was positive.”

“Well, yeah, you wouldn’t consider an unused one proof of cheating.” An unused test, she could be carrying for her sister, or a friend. A used test… Mila shuddered. “More grossed out by the fact that she was just carrying a used pregnancy test in her purse.”

“Oh.” Mila peeked up, and the corner of Georgi’s mouth was turned ever so slightly upward. “It was in a plastic baggie, Mila. Not just… loose.”

That was much better, and Mila relaxed back against Georgi’s shoulder. “Did she go straight to busted, or try to tell you surprise, you’re a papa?”

“She tried to tell me I was going to be a papa. I don’t know why. I told her I couldn’t when we started getting serious and I thought she needed to know.” Georgi was always good about that. “I called her on it, she tried to tell me I must be wrong, but… eventually, she gave up and admitted that it was someone else’s. That’s all she’d tell me, so I suppose it could be a one-time bad decision, but I got the feeling that it was more. Otherwise, she’d have tried to talk me out of breaking up with her, wouldn’t she?”

“Probably.” Because Karina knew Georgi well enough to know that a “sincere” apology and some tears would be all it would take for Georgi to forgive one bad decision. The only reason Mila could come up with for why she wouldn’t try is that she didn’t think she could fake the sincerity well enough. “Promise me you won’t take her back if she shows up in two weeks because it’s occurred to her to try that?”

“I’m not taking her back unless she tells me who the father is, because the kid doesn’t deserve to be cut off from their father. Even then, I’m not sure I could trust her that whatever was between them was over. If I can’t trust her, then we’re better off apart, and I know it.” Georgi sighed. “I can’t promise I won’t take her back if she can convince me to trust her, but I can promise this isn’t going to be another Anya situation.”

Mila considered, and then snuggled into Georgi. “Good enough.” She flipped on the TV, looking for something stupid they could ignore while Georgi processed his heartbreak and Mila comforted him.

Mila’s phone started going off repeatedly shortly after the sun came up. Georgi gave her a quick squeeze. “Are you late for practice? Should I go?”

“Even if I weren’t off today, Viktor would let me out if I tell him you’re here,” Mila said. She picked up her phone, scrolling through the texts, quickly coming to regret rolling her eyes at the first one as they grew progressively stupider. She didn’t bother listening to the voice mail before she set the phone down. “Anton went out for a run this morning and saw your car here. Now he’s pissed at me.”

Georgi’s eyes went wide, and he stood up. “I’m so sorry. I can talk to him, tell him…”

“Don’t bother, I’m breaking up with him this afternoon.” Mila headed back to the couch. “Don’t let him run you off.”

“You’re breaking up with him? Why? Because of this? Because you should…”

“Georgi.” He fell silent, letting Mila pull him back to sit on the couch beside her. “If it were just this, I wouldn’t let it go exactly, I’d need to make it clear that either he trusts me or he breaks up with me, but it’s not just this. This isn’t the first time he’s gotten paranoid about me spending time with you, and he doesn’t like how close I am with Yuri and he was starting to complain about Sara and Michele coming to visit next month. I know everyone likes to joke about my shitty taste in hockey players, but I do have standards, and when they start waving around giant ‘I’m going to be abusive’ flags like this, it’s over.” Mila scoffed. “Yuri’s been trying to get me to break up with him for a couple days now. Even offered to send Otabek or Seung Gil to do it for me. He was on his last chance, and apparently he decided that he had to go out with a grand finale.”

Georgi relaxed, letting himself get comfortable again. “What is it with you, anyway? I can’t think of a single person you’ve dated who’s lasted more than six months, or even one who I hoped would. You have to know you could do so much better.”

“Yeah, actually, I do. If I were picking guys I wanted to last more than six months, I wouldn’t have dated most of my exes. I’m not looking for long-term with them.” Which was one reason why she absolutely refused to put up with Anton’s controlling jealousy. Yuri and Georgi weren’t going anywhere any time soon, but Anton was going to be gone by New Year’s.

“Why not? Do you not want to fall in love?”

That was a very complicated question, which Mila had no intention of giving a straight answer to. “I want to, but I have very specific ideas about what I want that to look like for me. While I wait for that to come along, I have fun. If it doesn’t, well, I’ve got my awesome friends.”

“You’re not pulling a Viktor, are you? We’re not going to have to chase you down in Japan or somewhere when the act got too hard to keep up anymore?”

“I am not pulling a Viktor. I’m good. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mila expected this one to be bad, and it was. It took over a month before Georgi was done with the dreams that sent him running to Mila. Three months later, Mila hadn’t heard anything about Georgi trying to find someone new. It wasn’t like him. After six months, she was starting to get seriously worried. This was the longest she’d ever known Georgi to be single unless he was trying to get back with an ex who was done with him.

It was a huge surprise when her doorbell woke her up at three in the morning. It had to be Georgi, but how had he gotten his heart broken without her knowing about the possibility? It didn’t matter. She grabbed the beer and opened the door. “Hey. Here, take this, come sit down.”

Georgi took the beer and followed Mila to the couch like usual, but this time, when she leaned up against him, he was smiling. “This probably could have waited until morning, but I didn’t think of that until just now. I’m sorry.”

“You know I’m here for you whenever you need me. What’s going on?” Mila ran through possibilities – a girlfriend who’d been entirely long-distance, one of his exes called and it set off nightmares, Georgi was starting to freak out about how long he’d been single. None of them made sense with him smiling at this point of the night.

“Nightmare about never finding love.”

Really not a surprise. Georgi wanted happily ever after, and not being in a relationship had to be weird for him. “What’s with that, anyway? I know Karina hurt you when she screwed you over, but at least it was quick.”

“I got thinking about what you said that first time I came over, about how you had a specific idea of what you wanted when you fell in love.”

Mila did her best to keep relaxed. There were ways this could be fine. “And?”

“And I started to wonder if I even knew what I really wanted in a woman.” That was one of those ways. “I couldn’t deal with it then, but when I started getting over her, I started thinking about it. Then I started writing about it. Thinking back over the girls I’ve been with, what it was that I loved about them. Kept it all in a journal, and when I started feeling too lonely, I’d go through it to remind myself that I was done with just settling for the first girl who reciprocated my interest.”

That explained a lot about the past few months. It also worried Mila a little. “You do know no one’s perfect, right? You’re not going to go the other way and start holding women to impossible standards now?”

“No, no, although I could ask you the same question.” Fair enough, Mila had to admit. “Anyway, tonight, I pulled it out to read through. At the least, it would calm me down enough to drive over here, or it could have calmed me down to the point I didn’t need to come over here and wake you up. Reminding myself why I’m doing what I’m doing.”

“Seems to have worked.” Although Georgi still came over, so that was confusing. “Did you have some big revelation or something?”

“Yeah. I did.” Georgi shifted a little, so he was facing Mila better. “I realized I had ended up describing you. That was not expected.”

“I can imagine.” Mila reached for her beer. She had not been prepared for this at all, and the beer would buy her time to process. “So what happens now?”

“Now I get to ask you if there’s any chance that I fit the picture of what you’re looking for. If I don’t, that’s fine, I’m not going to stop being your friend or make things weird for you.”

Of course he wouldn’t. Georgi was a total sweetheart. “You do. Yuri just might throw a parade.”

It took Georgi a minute to process, and then his jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you say something? All these years, me coming over here to process breakups…”

“Until recently, the whole time I’ve known you, you’ve either had a girlfriend or been recovering from a broken heart. This time, I was so weirded out by you not even looking that I wanted to know what that was about before trying anything.” Mila reached up and ran her fingers through Georgi’s hair. “I know you’re going to feel bad about crying to me about breakups when I was over here loving you, so I won’t tell you not to, but I never minded. I’ve never resented you for it. If you ever need it again, come on over.” Mila paused for a moment. “Well, I guess if it’s because I broke your heart somehow, that would be kind of awkward, so in that case, don’t. Anyone else breaks your heart, I’ve got you.”

Georgi wrapped his arms around Mila, resting his cheek on her head. “You’ve got me. I have a good feeling that if I ever come over here at three in the morning again, it won’t be because of a broken heart.”

“You always have a good feeling about your relationships right at the start,” Mila teased. “What makes this one different?”

“Neither of us are cheaters, you’ll call me on my shit before it becomes such a huge problem that we have to break up over it and I’ll do the same for you, neither of us is going to cause problems over the other having friends, and we already know there’s enough substance to our relationship that we’re not gonna get bored and move on. All our previous relationships ended because of one of those four.”

“Not Elena. Although that was an easy one, you guys just discovered an incompatibility you couldn’t overcome.” She was the only one of Georgi’s exes Mila didn’t think needed a swift kick in the rear with cactus-tipped combat boots. They broke up when Georgi told her he couldn’t have kids, because she wanted her own kids that were her husband’s. She was also the only one Mila still talked to at all, because they’d become friends.

“True… I wasn’t counting her, that never had a chance to get serious. My point still stands, because if that were going to be a problem for you, you’d have said so when I asked if I could be the guy you fall in love with.”

Also true. Mila was perfectly happy with alternatives. “I’m teasing, silly. Is there anything else you need to get off your chest while we’re here, or can we go to bed?”

“Um… I know we’ve been friends forever, but…”

Mila burst into giggles. “Not like that. I know you prefer to wait a bit before sex. I just meant it’s really early, I have practice tomorrow morning, sleep would be nice, and I thought it might be nice to share the bed. With clothes on.”

“Oh. Yeah, that does sound nice.” Georgi stood up, but caught Mila’s hand before she could head for the bedroom. “May I kiss you goodnight?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Mila stepped in, stretching up on her toes to reach Georgi’s lips. They kept it short, but it was enough. Mila pulled back, shaking her head quickly to clear it. It didn’t change a thing. “You see them too, right? The fireworks going off in here?”

“Yes, I do.” Georgi looked around in wonder. “I didn’t even believe in soulmates until now. Always thought the stories of fireworks flashing and angels singing and all that was poetic license. I guess I owe Viktor an apology for laughing at him.”

“Yeah, me too. This doesn’t really change anything, but it’s nice to know. Bedtime for sleepy skaters.” Mila started back to the bedroom, this time with Georgi following her.


End file.
